


魔幻时刻

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship





	魔幻时刻

重刷paprika的产物，各种意义上的ooc。非常混乱。

【01】

康涩琪觉得有些昏昏沉沉。

她艰难地睁开眼睛，因为完全陌生的环境而发起愣来。

室外，更准确的来说像是丛林。她站在那里。

脑海中塞满了问号，什么都想不起来。她开始心慌。

就在康涩琪想要扯着嗓子大声呼救的前一秒，她看到了熟悉的身影。

那人打扮的和平时不太一样，穿着休闲服，扎起了马尾，带着眼镜，背着书包，乖巧的站在那里。可康涩琪还是能从远处一眼认出她。

安心感布满全身，康涩琪跑过去。

“柱现姐姐——”康涩琪刚开口就被对方截断。

“不好意思康……涩琪小姐，官司的事公司那边会处理，您不要再私下跟我接触了。”那人退后一步，镜片下的眼神里满是冷淡。

康涩琪被搞糊涂了：“姐姐你胡说什么呢？”

“我想我已经说清楚了。而且，我是雅凛，您记错名字了。”说罢，她就转身准备离开。

“姐姐你生气了吗？”康涩琪扯住她的手臂不让她移动，“我又做错了什么吗？”

“您是不是认错人了？我……”

两人争论了半天也没争出什么结果。口干舌燥的康涩琪突然察觉到哪里不对劲。

康涩琪抬起头。

天塌了。

是真实的字面意思。

康涩琪震惊地看着自己头顶上湛蓝色的天空一片一片裂开掉落，砸在身边。

“难道我吸毒了吗？”不知不觉松开了手的康涩琪不敢相信。

“不知道。但我希望没有。”现场的另一个人平静的回答。

“所以说……”

康涩琪一脸茫然，与眼前的人面面相觑，异口同声：

“我是在做梦？” 

“我是在做梦？”

碎屑开始落到康涩琪的头顶和肩膀，康涩琪急忙躲避，同时大喊：“柱现姐姐快跑啊！”

康涩琪看过去，发现那位正在一动不动的仰着头认真观察。

“柱现……”康涩琪硬是改了口，“雅凛小姐！走啊！”

雅凛终于开始有反应。康涩琪等不及，冲过去拉起雅凛的袖子就开始狂奔。

“涩琪小姐你……可以慢一点吗？”雅凛被拉着跑得气喘吁吁。

康涩琪边跑边回头：“那可不行……”

话音未落，康涩琪感到脚下一空，还没叫出声就已经跌落坐了下去。

她坐进了车里。五人座的车恰好坐了五个人。

身边两个人都偏着头不去看她。然而从衣服来看这两人都不是刚刚自己拉着的人。

康涩琪开始喊：“雅凛小姐！”

回应的声音从前面的驾驶座上传来：“我在这儿。”

康涩琪略微放下心来：“吓死我了……不过，原来你会开车吗？”

驾驶座上的人回过头，表情僵硬：“麻烦的是……我不会。”

康涩琪大惊失色。

回过头，她从后面的挡风玻璃看到一颗异常巨大弹跳着的闪光粉色球在公路上向她们的车追来。

康涩琪喜忧参半。

喜是因为看到这一幕她已经完全确定这是梦了，而忧……

“雅凛小姐！”康涩琪转回来。

“我在。”雅凛的音调听起来没什么起伏。

“我们跳车吧！”

“嗯？”

“我们在做梦，所以，要想出去就一定不能停在这里。我数一二三，我们就一起跳下去！”

雅凛还没来得及对康涩琪的理论提出质疑，就听见康涩琪紧张的喊“一，二，三！”后拉开了车门。雅凛手忙脚乱的解开安全带，跟着开门跳下。

在跳下的瞬间，她们好像听到车里另外三个人在说了些什么，但什么都没听清。

康涩琪庆幸自己和雅凛在这里穿的都是裤子。

视野清明起来，康涩琪坐在某个房间里的椅子上。

看到面前的景象愣了一会儿，发觉雅凛不在身边，康涩琪又喊：“雅凛小姐？”

声音从隔壁传来：“我在这里。”

康涩琪保持原来的姿势：“雅凛小姐，我、我的对面坐了个大菠萝！”

隔壁的声音依旧没有什么变化：“是吗，我这边是西瓜。”

康涩琪挪到墙边，正思考着怎么才能从这个房间中脱身，离她只有十几厘米的墙壁处突然“轰”的一声，破了个大洞。康涩琪一下子从墙上弹开。

在漂浮的粉尘中，雅凛从洞里钻进来。康涩琪往洞里看了一眼，那边果然是个大西瓜。

“雅凛小姐，这是……怎么做到的？”康涩琪又惊又喜。

“这是梦，”雅凛微笑，“所以，我们好像可以做任何自己想做的事。我用拳头就把墙打穿了。涩琪小姐要试试看吗？”

康涩琪踌躇着，咬了咬牙，转到另一侧墙边，伸出握紧的拳，用力给了墙壁一记重拳。

整个房间轰然倒塌，混合着身后雅凛“看吧你可以做到”的话语，后悔的康涩琪用一只手护住头，另一只手向身后探寻同伴的踪迹。

粉尘散去，康涩琪额头一凉，她摸摸水迹，从窗户的景色判断出自己身处船内。

侧边的船舱玻璃忽然爆开，水和雅凛一起被冲到了康涩琪面前。

两人对视一眼，康涩琪立刻紧紧拉住对方的手腕，防止再次走散。康涩琪打开另一扇门，希望门后不要有什么妖魔鬼怪。

面前是亮着灯的走廊，康涩琪拉着雅凛向前走。灯在她们的身后一盏一盏熄灭。

走廊的尽头，是个看上去已经废旧了的红色电话亭。

康涩琪问：“要进去吗？”

雅凛点头。

几乎就在她们踏进电话亭的同时，里面的电话响起了铃声。

康涩琪看了雅凛一眼，犹豫了一下，拿起听筒。

“喂。”康涩琪开口。

听筒中传来一个女声，康涩琪感到耳熟，脑海里却浮现不出任何人的面容。

“康涩琪，放弃吧。”说完这句话，对方就挂断了。

康涩琪一头雾水。

“说什么？”雅凛问。

“她说让我放弃？……我不懂。”康涩琪心好累。

【02】

推开电话亭的门，她们进入人满为患的飞驰的公车。

大家的衣服穿得挺鲜艳啊。刚想这样说的康涩琪被抬起头来的乘客们吓到失语。

车上是无数个她和雅凛——也就是裴柱现的脸。

康涩琪想吐。

看着雅凛饶有兴趣的样子，康涩琪再也忍受不住：“雅凛小姐，我们走行吗？”

她们破窗而出。

巨大的机器在叮铃咣当的运转，康涩琪又在生产线上看见了无数个与自己和雅凛同样脸的人偶。

康涩琪第一次发现自己有如此严重的密集恐惧症。

看着雅凛不为所动甚至有点兴奋的模样，康涩琪终于确定这个人一定不是她的柱现姐姐。

她们穿过工厂的墙进入某个体育馆。

刚一睁眼，雅凛就被迎面飞来的排球打得一个趔趄。

她捂住眼镜，听到康涩琪的尖叫，有点着急的想要前进，却腿下一软，坐了下去。

终于是坐着的了。雅凛欣慰地想。下一秒，倾倒下来的一筐网球让她眼前一黑。

好不容易起身的雅凛看着康涩琪正在拼命推开像多米诺骨牌一样压向她的三个储物柜。

雅凛一只脚蹬着柜子侧面，用两只手抓住康涩琪的手臂，硬是把康涩琪拔了出来。

惯性让两人一起跌倒，跌入另一个未知的深渊。

又是坐满了五人座的车。又是后座。

康涩琪看着天上高悬的月亮和驾驶座上的人：“雅凛小姐，一、二、三，跳！”

两人应声倒地。配合的越来越默契了呢，康涩琪安慰自己。

等到起身，车早就没了踪影，变成了颜色醒目的衣柜。

一推开衣柜门，康涩琪和雅凛就仿佛被某种力量吸入进去。

门在身后关上，两人刚迈出一步就被爆炸的冲击力推到了十几米之外。

“衣柜爆炸了！？”康涩琪被震得嘴唇发抖，“我们的场景是不是切换的太快了点！？”

尘埃落定，在她们面前的又是之前那个红色电话亭。

康涩琪和雅凛看了看对方，无奈的走进。果然铃声响起。

这次是雅凛拿起听筒。她把听筒贴向耳朵，看着康涩琪，表情变得有些奇怪。

“里面说什么？”康涩琪问。

“她说，‘康涩琪，放弃吧’，”雅凛停了一下，“而且，如果我没听错的话……这是涩琪小姐你自己的声音。”

“什么！？”康涩琪被吓得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

怪不得耳熟，怪不得想不起任何人。

康涩琪恍惚地走出去，没注意到自己手上还拉着雅凛的书包。

雅凛转头，被康涩琪的表情吓了一跳：“你怎么了？”

“雅凛小姐，我一定是精神出问题了！”康涩琪泫然欲泣。

“什么？”

“你看我的梦！这都是什么东西啊！？”康涩琪哭丧着脸。

“那我呢？”雅凛无语。

“你是我做梦创造出来的人啊。”

“你怎么知道你就不是我做梦创造出来的？”雅凛抬眼。

康涩琪语塞：“……对哦。”

【03】

这次康涩琪躺在那里，雅凛手上的剃刀近在咫尺。

沉默了几秒，雅凛把刀扔出去。

“不是吧。”康涩琪心有余悸地摸着自己的脸。

她们跑出阴森的老宅，两个斧头从康涩琪的耳边呼啸而过。

“什么情况啊，”康涩琪边跑边抱怨，“怎么都只对着我？”

“是因为涩琪小姐看起来好欺负吧。”雅凛一脸无辜。

送外卖的工作人员拿着披萨盒子与她们擦肩而过，康涩琪看了眼他的手上的东西吞了吞口水。

下一秒站在床边的康涩琪手中握着的枪对准了雅凛，康涩琪就像被烫了手一样把枪甩开。

“雅凛小姐，对不起，我不是故意的！”

“没事。刚刚我也用刀对着你，扯平了。”

一晃她们又到了车上，康涩琪想一头撞晕在外面的冰山上。

“怎么又到车上了！？”康涩琪哀嚎。

“我更想知道为什么我每次都在驾驶位！？”雅凛也忍不住情绪波动起来。

懒得去看车上其他人的反应，康涩琪眼疾手快地打开车门，无奈喊：“雅凛小姐，我数一二三，我们还跳！”

康涩琪触摸着脚腕上的镣铐，看着房间对面的雅凛异常愉快的表情，觉得有些发冷。

“这次又是什么啊？”康涩琪无奈。

“涩琪小姐不知道吗？《电锯惊魂》是经典啊！”雅凛笑容灿烂，“我们是不是要用锯子把脚切断？”

“不用了吧！”康涩琪毛骨悚然。

康涩琪用手扯开铁链。雅凛见状，把身边的锯子拿起来端详了一会儿，遗憾的放下后用手斩断镣铐。

两人穿过几乎伸手不见五指的鬼屋。魑魅魍魉纷纷登场，平时觉得自己胆子不小的康涩琪此刻也是胆战心惊。康涩琪转头借着微弱的光亮一看，雅凛毫无表情，仔细看看她眼睛里甚至闪动着喜悦的光芒。

康涩琪无言以对。

她们从用脚踢开的墙洞里看到了那个已经眼熟了的电话亭。

从洞中爬出后，她们推门进入，铃声如约而至。

“我们都不要接了！”康涩琪惊魂未定。

然后，在封闭的电话亭里，康涩琪目瞪口呆地听着立体式环绕音效响起，还是那个熟悉的句子——

“康涩琪，放弃吧。”

声音钻入康涩琪的耳膜，她感到一阵眩晕。记忆碎片在眼前快速闪过。

她几乎站立不住。雅凛急忙扶住她：“没事吧？”

康涩琪好不容易找回了平衡。

她低声对雅凛说：“我好像知道我为什么会做梦了。”

康涩琪想起来了。

雅凛好不容易才听明白了康涩琪语无伦次的叙述：

现实世界中的康涩琪也走到了那个电话亭旁，只不过没有铃声。是她自己打的电话。打给裴柱现——康涩琪的女朋友，也就是雅凛被错认成的那个人。

因为康涩琪看到了裴柱现和被家人安排的相亲对象一起吃饭的场景。

手机那一端的裴柱现不论怎么着急解释都无法让她打消已经产生的念头。

裴柱现说的她都能理解。但问题不在那里。

“可是，对姐姐来说，我不是那种，可以被自豪的介绍给家人和朋友的交往对象啊。”康涩琪强忍着哽咽，“对不起，耽误你这么久。”

康涩琪在哭得说不出话之前挂断了电话。

在那之后呢？大概是吃饭喝酒去了吧。她记不清了。

总之是来到了梦里。

通话的时候康涩琪是被情绪冲昏了头脑。

而现在她悄悄问自己，是不是真的应该放弃了。

【04】

康涩琪和雅凛漫步在草坪。梦境也很懂气氛，没有在这个时刻随便切换场景。

然而雅凛一时间也不知道该说些什么去安慰康涩琪，憋了半天终于挤出一句：“涩琪小姐还是醒了之后再和你姐姐商量一下吧。”

“嗯。”康涩琪漫不经心地踢着脚下的石子。

雅凛向另一边望去：“那里好像有什么活动。”

康涩琪跟着抬头，的确见到像会场一样的地方有人群涌动：“我们去看看？”

走到门口她们就被热情的侍者往里拉：“二位都是来参加婚礼的吧？请进请进！”

康涩琪和雅凛对视一眼，再看看不断进出的身着正装的人群。即便知道这是梦境，康涩琪还是觉得身着休闲装的自己和雅凛出现在这里实在有些格格不入。

康涩琪在进门时被自己的裙摆绊了一下，多亏雅凛抓住她才没有当众跌倒。

康涩琪刚想向雅凛道谢，却猛然发觉不对。

裙摆！？

“这次真厉害，都能一键换装了……”还在笑着的康涩琪突然就说不出话了。

康涩琪面向不知道从哪儿来的镜子。她和雅凛的错愕的表情倒映在镜面。

她穿的是婚纱。

这场婚礼的主角是她。

“等等……这，搞什么鬼？”康涩琪手足无措。

而身边的雅凛也好不到哪里去：这下现场只有她一个人没穿正装了。

祝福的人群一齐涌来，雅凛直接被挤了出去。

而康涩琪被簇拥在人堆里，被迫向前移动。

康涩琪想着，如果等会儿出来个什么乱七八糟的新郎，她可能会实行人生中第一次打人行动。

到了台上，人群瞬间消散。康涩琪正准备逃走，却在看见第一排观众的时候生生地定住了。

那里坐着自己的父母哥哥、亲戚、朋友，裴柱现的家人们……

就算明知是梦，康涩琪还是条件反射般地想扇自己两个耳光。

她听到脚步声由远及近。那个人向着她缓缓走来。

康涩琪僵住了。

她觉得自己仿佛变成了橱窗里的人偶，只能生硬地强迫自己的头一点一点转动过去。

不会吧，不会吧，不会吧，不会……

在转过头去的同时，康涩琪的眼泪跟着涌了出来。

穿着婚纱的裴柱现带着羞涩的笑容，缓缓向她走来。

台下响起掌声和欢呼。

这是她的梦想。

被众人接受，被笑着祝福。

能光明正大亲吻自己喜欢的人。

不管康涩琪如何拼命地提醒自己这不是真实世界，她都无法移开目光。

一个没见过的女人站到她们面前，仿佛在充当着证婚人的角色。

那人开口：“你是否愿意……”

康涩琪一愣，用力摇了摇头：“不对，不对。”

她身旁的裴柱现皱眉：“涩琪你不愿意吗？”

康涩琪慌张起来：“我当然愿意，但……”

康涩琪不知道该怎么说了。她的手开始发抖。

那个女人又说话了：“你可以留在这里，只要你愿意。”

康涩琪吃惊：“可这是梦啊。”

“有什么关系？”女人笑着用力推了她一下，“不痛吗？不真实吗？”

康涩琪后退了一步勉强站直。

……很痛。很真实。

真实到只要她不去想就意识不到这是梦的程度。

留下又有什么关系呢？

康涩琪转过头，注视着裴柱现，渐渐靠近，却在触碰上的前一秒用余光瞥见了凑到人群前方的雅凛略带惊讶的脸。

康涩琪猛地停下，退后两步，看着面前的人。

“对不起！”

她冲下台，拉住雅凛的手，拨开人群。

站在人群之外，她咬了咬牙，放开雅凛，随手拿起一个椅子，用力的扔了过去。

面前的景象仿佛是被敲碎的镜子一般片片碎裂。

康涩琪回过头带着歉意合了下掌。

人们剥下亲切的外表露出狰狞的表情，向她们追来。

康涩琪回头一望，看着那些人黑压压一片如同蝗灾般靠近。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨。她们的面前不知何时已经从草地变成了悬崖边缘。康涩琪好不容易才拖住雅凛没让惯性带她们下去。

雅凛沉吟片刻后：“我们飞吧！”

“啊！？”康涩琪觉得自己双眼皮都要被惊出来了。

“涩琪小姐你忘了吗？这是梦啊。”雅凛不以为意，“我们什么都能做到的。”

“这……”康涩琪虽然胆大，但还是心里打鼓。

“相信我吧，”雅凛微微一笑，“还有你自己。”

康涩琪愣了愣，点头，也跟着笑了。

是啊，什么都能做到。

这次是雅凛出声：“一，二，三！”

她们纵身一跃。

在下坠的瞬间，康涩琪感觉到自己的背后突然多了什么——一对翅膀。偏头一看，雅凛也是一样。

翅膀张开。康涩琪仿佛早就知道怎么操作背上的这东西。

她们真的在飞。

巨大的翅膀让她们无法靠得过近，于是她们略微分开一些，保持着合适的距离。

高空的风吹得康涩琪的眼泪横着飞。而她毫不在意，在空中开心的又笑又叫。

世界就在她脚下。

雅凛也是难得露出如此快乐放松的表情，她摘下眼镜擦拭。康涩琪看着没戴眼镜的雅凛，晃了晃神。

“雅凛小姐！”康涩琪需要喊才能让对方听见，“能麻烦你把眼镜戴上吗？”

雅凛虽然不明白康涩琪的用意，但还是老老实实地戴上了眼镜。

康涩琪感激地看向她。

【05】

到底还是不一样的。

如果刚刚她留下，也许会很开心，轻松得到自己想要的。

可这是不行的。

在她要和那个“裴柱现”拥抱的时候，在梦之外的世界，裴柱现或许要一个人面对一切不愿面对的东西。

这完全是本末倒置了。

她喜欢的，恰恰就是那个不会按照自己的希望而行动的裴柱现。

正是因为不会像普通情侣一样被那么多人祝福，所以才要更加的珍惜对方。

不能逃跑啊。

很喜欢你。 

我爱你。

想要一直和你在一起。

我们一起变老吧。

康涩琪知道自己在表达感情这方面非常的笨拙。

可是这些话如果不说出口，对方大概是不会明白的吧。

裴柱现在自己的周围筑起一道看不见的墙，只有在少数时候才会打开。而她往往都是站在康涩琪前面，竖起屏障，想为康涩琪挡掉些什么。

所以康涩琪总是会有种注视着裴柱现背影的错觉。明明是伸手就能碰到的距离，却追不上去。

是自己成长的太慢了。

是她没能强大到打破那堵墙的地步。

那些她曾经躲开的问题，不会随着时间流逝而消失。

总有一天要面对的。

不是“再稍微等我一下吧”，而是“我不会让你再等了”。

如果觉得被落在了后面，那就跟上去。

如果快走还是追不上的话，那就用跑的。

如果跑也不行，那就飞起来——就像在梦里一样。

掠过闪着光的公路，经过阴森的老宅，跨过排排倒下的储物柜，躲开人满为患的公车。

直到能飞到她的身旁，飞到她的面前。

如果还是不行的话，如果还是不行的话……

雅凛歪了歪头：“如果还是不行的话？”

“那我就，真的彻底放弃啦。”康涩琪眯起眼睛，笑得有些无奈，“那就是真的不可能了吧。”

雅凛忽的被什么东西吸引了注意力。

康涩琪顺着她的视线看去。

遥远的地面上那红色的一点格外醒目。

康涩琪与雅凛相视一笑，并肩俯冲下去。

在降落到地面的瞬间，双翼随之分解。羽毛飘浮在空中，久久没有散去。

她们进入那个电话亭，铃声再次响起。

这一次，康涩琪眼神坚定，推门而入，拿起话筒，抢在声音响起之前开了口。

“我不要放弃！”

康涩琪可能只有在面对自己的时候才敢这么凶。

对面沉默了一会儿：“你想好了吗？”

“嗯。”康涩琪看了眼雅凛，点点头。

“是吗。那你不要后悔，”那人倒像是也不怎么惊讶，顿了顿，“我做不到的事情，你能做到也说不定。”

“等等！”康涩琪急忙阻止对面挂断。

“怎么？”

“你也不要放弃啊！”康涩琪笃定地说，“不管是什么，都不要放弃啊。”

那人轻轻笑了：“好。我知道了。”

电话挂断，康涩琪长出一口气。

【06】

雅凛拽着自己的双肩包带，跟着康涩琪踏上外面的雨林土地。

好在一开始让她们惊慌失措的天这次并没有塌下来。再来到这里，她们竟然觉得恍如隔世。

康涩琪没走几步后停下。她坐下，抬头看着雅凛。

雅凛把包垫在地上，坐到了康涩琪身边。

雅凛看起来并不是个合适的听众，但眼下也没有别人了。

康涩琪做了个深呼吸，然后看向雅凛：“雅凛小姐，你介意听我讲和她的事情吗？”

雅凛转过来：“如果我介意的话你会不说吗？”

康涩琪眨了眨眼：“应该不会。”

雅凛无奈：“……你说吧。”

康涩琪也不在意形象了，索性躺了下去，枕着自己的手臂。雅凛还是保持坐着的姿势，看向康涩琪。

康涩琪缓缓开口。

“其实我和柱现姐姐认识的时间比交往的时间长多了。交往之前和她相处就觉得很开心。等到真的开始交往了，虽然高兴的时候也很多，但有时候反而会觉得不知道该怎么办了。我们两个都不擅长处理这种感情上的问题，在变得更加亲密的时候就不知道该怎么避免伤害到对方。”

“怎么说呢，她变得有点不一样，我也有点不一样。她从来都是那种不愿意麻烦别人的人。她也很辛苦也会难过，却总是不告诉我，让我去依靠她。

“有些事情，她没说过，可是我知道。”

“想听她对着我讲坏话，跟我抱怨。”

“喜欢她之前，我都不知道原来我有时候那么笨的。明明只是想让她开心，却总是弄巧成拙。”

“她是在电视台工作的公众人物，选择和我交往面对的压力可想而知，更别提在家人和朋友面前了。只是原来我都不愿意去想这些事情。”

“刚刚我是真的想放弃算了，觉得有些事情是喜欢也不能战胜的。就留在梦里面，不用去想那些乱七八糟的。还好，也是多亏了雅凛小姐你在，我终于想通了。”

“如果喜欢不能战胜的话，用爱不就可以了吗。”说着，康涩琪瞟向两眼发直的雅凛，有些抱歉起来，“我都不知道自己在说些什么了……不好意思，雅凛小姐对这种话题是不是没什么共感啊？”

“比起没什么共感……我大概是完全无法理解。”雅凛眼神涣散。

康涩琪笑了。

雅凛打起精神：“那你那个柱现姐姐，会经常因为涩琪小姐你生气吗？”

康涩琪摸摸自己的嘴唇：“其实也不会。姐姐真的生气不愿意让我知道。那种不怎么正经的生气倒是常有，像是我习惯性的掰手指关节，把手划破，不小心咬了她的脖子之类的。”

“咬脖子？”

“呃……”康涩琪尴尬，“就是，打闹的时候，我比较过分。”

雅凛简单接受了这个解释的样子让康涩琪的心里升起一阵罪恶感。

沉默了片刻，康涩琪再次开口：“我有点明白了，雅凛小姐应该就是另一个世界里的柱现姐姐吧。”

雅凛眯起眼：“现在不觉得我是假人啦？”

康涩琪摆出不好意思的表情：“对不起啦……雅凛小姐是很好很好的人。”

雅凛被夸得浑身发毛，赶紧摆手：“我只是个游戏公司的普通职员而已。”

康涩琪突然想起：“对了，一开始雅凛小姐也把我认作另外一个人了。那个人是什么样子的啊？”

雅凛想了想：“或许……你知道有个叫邻家少女的组合吗？”

康涩琪摇头：“不知道。”

“就是我之前说的和涩琪小姐你长得一模一样的那个人，她是这个偶像组合的成员，连名字都和你一样，”雅凛推了推眼镜，“她要来告我们公司。”

“告你们？”

“是因为我们最近开发的百合向游戏，主角是以她为原型的，她说我们损害了她的形象。”

“这样啊……”康涩琪心情复杂。

“不过，我们公司设计角色的同事确实过火了点，好像是粉丝，所以外形、性格、语言习惯……连名字缩写都是一样的。”

康涩琪咋舌。

“这样看来，我和雅凛小姐真的不是一个世界的人呢。”康涩琪扬起嘴角，“另一个世界的我是歌手啊，真好。”

“那你帮我跟你的柱现姐姐说一句话吧。”雅凛说。

“什么？”康涩琪睁大眼睛。

“让她好好跟你交往下去。”雅凛语气真挚。

“这……好。”康涩琪很感动，“那雅凛小姐可不可以替我跟那个康涩琪说，‘辛苦了，加油吧，我爱你’。”

雅凛认真思考了一下：“鉴于我和她现在的关系，最后一句可能有点不方便。”

“那就只要前两句。如果方便的话。”康涩琪小心地撕掉自己嘴上的皮。

“柱现姐姐大概不会相信另一个世界的她能面不改色的进鬼屋吧。”康涩琪忍不住笑起来。

“那个康涩琪要是知道另一个世界的她在和另一个世界的我恋爱应该会吓死吧。”雅凛一本正经地说。

她们两个开始你一言我一语的瞎扯。

“可能我们在某个世界是姐妹。”

“可能另一个世界的我在和另一个人交往。”

“说不定，某个世界里的我们能在一个组合出道呢。”

“是啊——好像没什么不可能的。”

“不管是哪个世界，都能遇到姐姐就好了。”康涩琪用手臂挡住眼睛，“不管在哪儿，不喜欢她的人应该不存在吧。”

“我倒是觉得，不会有人不喜欢你的，涩琪小姐。”雅凛接话，“涩琪小姐是个好人呢。”

“嗯？怎么突然说这个……”

“我说真的，”雅凛低下头，“就算是明知道在梦里，涩琪小姐也没有放开过我。”

“涩琪小姐和我经历这些，会觉得遗憾吗？”雅凛仰起脖子。

“为什么遗憾？”

“这种两个人一起面对险恶环境一起冒险一起死里逃生的经历很难得吧。”

“其实……梦外面的世界对我和她来说才是真正的危机四伏吧，”康涩琪握紧拳又松开，“不过，不知道为什么，现在我觉得，只要和她在一起的话，好像什么都可以做到。就像我和雅凛小姐在梦里战胜这些一样。”

“会很辛苦吗？”

“应该会吧，想想就可怕。但我竟然有点期待。”康涩琪苦笑，“我可能真的是脑袋坏掉了。”

康涩琪转过脸，看着雅凛若有所思的样子，突然觉得，再没有比她更好的听众了。

康涩琪从地上爬起来：“我们该离开了吧。”

雅凛表示同意：“不过，怎么走呢？”

康涩琪沉思了一会儿，双手拢成喇叭形状，仰头大喊：“我们要走啦！”

雅凛刚想吐槽这简单粗暴的求救方式，就听到两声巨响。一看，在她们左右两侧方向出现了两扇打开的木门，还分别挂着“康涩琪”和“雅凛”两个小木牌，在丛林背景下显得格外突兀。

也不知道哪边更简单粗暴些。这梦实在是随意粗糙的让雅凛想吐槽都无从下口。

康涩琪满脸写着“求表扬”，雅凛只好硬着头皮冲她竖了下拇指。

“我们……算是朋友吗？”雅凛轻轻扯住康涩琪的手臂。

“当然是！”康涩琪用力点头。

雅凛把袖子递到康涩琪鼻子前，垂下眼睛：“除了玩Cosplay，我没有交过朋友。玩那个的时候用的是网名，所以，涩琪小姐是我的第一个朋友。”

康涩琪认真的嗅了嗅雅凛袖子里的味道，笑了笑：“很好闻。”

“等一下！”康涩琪突然退后一步。

雅凛停下脚步，看向她。

康涩琪就地劈了个竖叉，又劈了个横叉。

“这种时候就觉得梦里真好。”康涩琪起身，习惯性地拍了拍裤子上并不存在的灰尘，“雅凛小姐是第一个看到我劈叉的人——应该也是最后一个了。”

她们背对背，对着自己的门的方向站定。

“雅凛小姐，你说，如果我们换门走的话，我们会交换人生吗？”康涩琪突发奇想。

“要试试吗？”雅凛转过身。

“还是不要了吧。加油。”康涩琪笑着拍了拍雅凛的肩膀。

她们站在了各自的门框前。

“下次见面告诉我你的柔顺剂牌子吧。”康涩琪语气轻松。

“下次……怎么见面？”雅凛迟疑。

“在梦里见吧。”康涩琪露出一口白牙。

“……好。”雅凛低头微笑。

“我们一起倒数吧。”康涩琪提高声音。

“一，二，三！”

“一，二，三！”

【07】

康涩琪觉得头疼欲裂。

她好像穿过了充满白色光芒的悠长通道，来到了终点。

康涩琪努力让自己的上下眼皮分开。

还没来得及看清眼前的环境，康涩琪就感受到一声尖叫刺入耳膜差点把她再次弄晕过去。

“啊！涩琪姐姐醒啦！她醒啦！”

“……金艺琳你等着。”康涩琪声音微弱的如同蚊鸣。

罪魁祸首金小姐自然什么都没听见，按完呼叫铃之后兴奋地上蹿下跳，恨不得当场来一支庆祝舞蹈。

等到医生来了，金艺琳跑出去打了几个电话，再次冲回病房，俯身盯着康涩琪，康涩琪的视野里只剩下金艺琳的脸。

“呀，你离她远点儿！刚醒哪能受得了你这出？”孙胜完的声音响起，康涩琪被拯救了。

她模糊地想起了刚才的梦境。

善解人意的孙胜完架开金艺琳，摇起康涩琪的床，给康涩琪喂水喝。

康涩琪感动地在心里决定回头一定要请孙胜完吃饭。

喝完水后康涩琪终于能正常出声了：“我这是……怎么了？”

金艺琳瞅准时机插进来：“哎呀，别提了！姐姐你当时好像和柱现姐姐刚打完电话，去吃饭的时候那个餐厅被老板的仇家投毒了，当时所有客人包括你全部中招，当时就快不行了。胜完姐姐先知道的，秀荣姐姐离你最近跟你先去的医院。我到的时候你已经脱离危险了，这两人在外面抱成一团哭得跟泪人一样。对了，秀荣姐姐有事就先走了，晚上再来看你。柱现姐姐现在还在给你弄医院的手续。”

孙胜完不满：“说得好像你没哭一样！还有，涩琪，在海外旅行的叔叔阿姨和哥哥，柱现姐姐还没能联系上。还好你没事。”

康涩琪万分庆幸：“幸亏他们不知道，先别说了啊！”

这两人在旁边一通忙活。康涩琪发起呆来。

所以说那个时候，她做好了要失恋的准备，又难过又生气的去餐厅吃饭，结果遇到投毒事件失去意识进了医院抢救……

还可以再惨点吗？

孙胜完稍微嘱咐了一下也去处理工作了。房间里一时间只剩下康涩琪和金艺琳。

金艺琳像是想起了什么，一边靠近康涩琪一边压低了声音：“话说，涩琪姐姐，雅凛小姐是谁呀？”

康涩琪被这个只在梦里出现过的名字吓得一抖：“你怎么知道的？”

“医生说你脱离危险之后，我们进来，听到你叫了好多次‘雅凛小姐’啊。”

金艺琳不怀好意的笑容让康涩琪开始头皮发麻：“我不知道该怎么跟你解释，但我和她绝对不是你想……”

康涩琪的话被略显粗鲁的开门声给打断了。她向门口望去。

金艺琳识趣地溜到门外并为她们关上了门。

康涩琪看着面前的人，忽然一阵恍惚。

她不知道这到底是现实，还是另一个逼真的梦境。

“你是谁啊？”

正在往病床前进的裴柱现听到这句话后就像是被施了什么咒语，瞬间动弹不得。

康涩琪意识到自己刚刚脱口而出的话有歧义，于是立刻补充：“啊不是，我的意思是……你是裴柱现裴小姐吗？”

裴柱现快步走近。康涩琪仰起头：“你不是雅凛吧？”

裴柱现坐在了床边，脸上的表情就像是快要哭了出来。

是裴柱现没错。这时康涩琪可以百分之百确定。

康涩琪瞬间放松下来，放松到眼眶开始发热。

非常喜欢你。非常爱你。想和你一直在一起。一起变老吧。

她在梦里发誓一定要说出来。

“柱现姐姐，我……”

刚一开口，康涩琪突然有些恶心。她干呕了。

她竟然干呕了。

她一定还是在做梦吧。

现在拔掉管子从门口冲出去一定又是另外一个世界吧。

康涩琪想着，准备付诸行动。

然而她还没掀开被子就感觉手臂发软，直直地向后仰倒躺回了病床。

……看来不是梦。

丢人。想哭。

康涩琪恨不得在裴柱现面前把输液管拔下来表演一个当场自尽。

裴柱现赶紧扶住她：“着什么急呀？”

康涩琪顺势栽进裴柱现怀里，闷着声音：“我做了好长好长的梦。在梦里见到和你长得一模一样的女孩子，她叫雅凛，我们一起看到了好多好多神奇的东西。”

“那你怎么不留在梦里？”裴柱现没好气地说。

“虽然不坏，但是……你不在那里。”

裴柱现嘴硬：“没我难道你就活不下去吗？”

“不是说没有你我就活不下去，只是，我会觉得很没有意思。”

裴柱现一时语塞：“……那梦里还有什么别的事情吗？”

“梦里梦外的人都说我善良。可我觉得我没有他们讲的那么好。”

“哦？”

“我一点都不想把你让给别人。”

裴柱现发现这话题是绕不过去了。

康涩琪继续：“我想把姐姐介绍给我爸妈。”

裴柱现一听就笑了，只当康涩琪刚苏醒脑子还不清醒：“你梦里的我连你爸妈都不认识啦？”

康涩琪听见笑声也没有在意：“见我的家人——这次是作为女朋友。我会先和家人讲好，再带姐姐去见。”

“我不是要强迫姐姐怎么样，姐姐也不用带我去见你的父母什么的……”康涩琪离开裴柱现的怀抱，看着裴柱现惊诧的表情，“姐姐一直护着我，都不想让我走到前面的。这次总该轮到我了吧。”

“你是涩琪公主嘛。偶尔护着你不是应该的吗。”裴柱现刻意开起玩笑。

康涩琪赌起气来：

“我是公主难道你就不是吗？之前叫你妈妈都是开玩笑的，你不要当真。对我来说你就是公主。不要总是想要挡在我前面，也试着依靠我一下吧。”

“虽然我有时候胆小又不会发火，可是见到你受委屈也是一样会生气的。只要是为了你，我就会有勇气站出来。”

“你从来都不是不讲道理的人。但对着我偶尔不讲道理也没关系的。”

“我之前瞒着你去学了驾照，还没能完全考过，但是快了。”

“最近我也有加薪，加上以前的存款大概可以买辆车，虽然没办法给你买很贵的。”

“这样我就可以开车载你上下班，可以省下不少交通费。”

“我也会接着学做饭，当然不会只给你吃糊成一团的疙瘩汤。”

康涩琪一直讲一直讲，说到口干舌燥。她多么希望所有语句都能化作有形之物。这样她就能在裴柱现面前把那些东西全部拿出来，让裴柱现亲眼看到。

她不知道自己蹩脚的表达听起来是否足够真诚足够可靠。

康涩琪停下来喘了口气。

裴柱现把握住这难得的间隙开了口：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“不会比现在更知道了。”康涩琪认真看着裴柱现的眼睛，“我们一起变老吧。”

“……等一下，你这是在向我求婚吗？”裴柱现难以置信。

“如果你愿意的话，就算是了。”

“那要是我不愿意呢？”

“那就当我在说胡话。”康涩琪豁出去了。

裴柱现似笑非笑：“你怎么这么爱说胡话啊？从以前到现在。”

康涩琪怔了一会儿：“胜完怎么什么都跟你说啊！？”

“难道是什么坏事吗？”裴柱现挑眉。

康涩琪意识到已经跑题了。她沮丧地看了看裴柱现，又低下头：“我应该找个更浪漫的时候再讲的，还没准备戒指……”

“我也没说我不答应啊，”裴柱现抿嘴，“谁让你出事之前还在手机里要跟我分手，醒过来就说这些。”

康涩琪鼓起勇气，用没插针的那只手臂抱住裴柱现：“其实我原本想说的是四句话，说了这么一大堆，我只讲了一句。还有三句。”

“留着以后吧。而且，我大概猜到那三句是什么了……那几句话你少说几次就行了，”裴柱现直视康涩琪疑问的眼神，“太肉麻了。”

康涩琪瞬间涨红了脸。

她好不容易才逼着自己说出来的话裴柱现居然嫌肉麻！

“我，我……”康涩琪简直要气到晕厥。

裴柱现失笑，略微移开目光：“我又没说我不爱听。”

康涩琪的心情起伏犹如坐过山车。

这时候裴柱现埋进了康涩琪怀里。康涩琪从裴柱现一进屋就发觉她眼睛里有血丝，想必是推了不少工作来照顾自己。康涩琪心疼地摸了摸裴柱现的头发：“对不起，本来就那么忙，还是让你辛苦了。”

裴柱现没搭腔，自顾自地说起来：“当时胜完说你出事了，我赶过来，她们说你还在抢救。当时那间店里客人一共七个，已经有两个过世了。我进医院的时候有几个人在旁边大哭，我问了才知道，是过世那两人的家属。那个时候我想，啊，我完了。”

裴柱现说得轻描淡写。康涩琪却觉得心脏一瞬间收紧了。

怀里渐渐响起了抽泣声。康涩琪感受到自己身上的病号服渐渐沾湿，也跟着难过起来。

“不准你去见什么雅凛小姐了！”裴柱现边哭边说。

“啊？你想到哪里去了？”康涩琪恍然大悟，“我和她只在梦里见过！”

“梦里也不行！”裴柱现哭着语气还是那么凶，康涩琪却慢慢反应过来，开始笑。

“还有……每次我哭的时候你都这么开心！”裴柱现更凶了。

“下次不会这样了。”康涩琪笑得眼睛都没了。

“……下次，”裴柱现还把头埋在康涩琪怀里，“下次怎样？”

“下次我陪你一起哭。”

“那这次呢？”

“这次就让我先笑一会儿吧。”康涩琪笑到脸疼。

裴柱现竖起耳朵，发现那欠揍的笑声哑了下去，渐渐化作呜咽。

裴柱现抬头看着乐极生悲的康涩琪，破涕为笑，伸手去擦康涩琪的眼泪。

“好像不用等到下次了呢。”

END.


End file.
